An elf and a fugitive
by funkydoodlesnowgirl
Summary: Esmerelda is and elf with a past and a secret Legolas is and elf she manages to get on the wrong side of. i think it's a mary sue
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own Lord of the rings.  
  
  
  
  
  
It is better to be hated for being yourself than to be loved for being somebody you are not.  
  
  
  
  
  
In the very center of the kingdom Mirkwood, where many an elf can be seen bustling about their business, there is a crossroads. Thousands nay millions of feet have traipsed wearily along the three busiest roads. They lead to the castle, the village center and of course point in the direction of the great yonder (the village's nickname for anywhere that isn't Mirkwood). The fourth and lesser traveled route, changes gradually from a civilized cobble stone road, to a dirt track that winds steeply up the mountain as you travel along it. At first there are many stone cottages dotted along the path, but as the trees become denser the dwellings become fewer and further apart.  
  
  
  
Deep in the darkness of the woods, about a half an hour's journey from the nearest house, there stands a cottage. Made of stone, with smoke rising to the chimney that stands in the thatched roof, .it is identical to every other cottage that stands in these woods. However the occupant of the house is as dissimilar from every other being in Mirkwood as copper is to bread.  
  
  
  
  
  
The occupant is an elf. She is fair of face with a sheet of long blonde hair that falls past her knees. Christened Esmerelda by her human father and elfish mother, she lives alone bar her tabby cat Toby. Like every other family hers held secrets, but as her parents now lie in the cemetery buried side by side, it is up to her to uphold the family honor.  
  
  
  
On this particular day the prince of Mirkwood and his great friend Aragon were hunting in the woods. They had already caught many rabbits and Legolas was chasing a deer on his steed.  
  
  
  
  
  
He galloped through the trees, in quick pursuit of the escaping deer. So intent was he on catching his prey he did not notice the figure darting out in front of him until it was too late. He watched in horror as the figure of the beautiful girl flew through the air, and hit her head against a rock with a loud crack.  
  
  
  
He hopped from the stallions' back and raced to the crumpled form of the girl lying on the ground. He pushed her hair back from her face to reveal a dark bruise on her temple. Aragon bent down beside him and exhaled loudly.  
  
  
  
  
  
' We should take her to the castle Legolas, she looks bad', he advised.  
  
  
  
Legolas nodded grimly and scooped the small figure up into his arms. They rode quickly to the castle with the female elf laid carefully in front of Legolas.  
  
  
  
Aragon laid a comforting hand on Legolas's shoulder as the waited for the healer to come out and tell them the news. They had brought the girl to the castle healer, a kindly old elf, and explained what had happened. For hours they had waited outside the room where she lay, waiting for news of her health. The oak door opened with a creek and the healer poked his head out.  
  
' She's resting at the moment your highness ', he quietly informed Legolas.  
  
' Will she be ok? ' The prince asked concerned. Ever since the horse had struck down the girl he had been racked with feelings of guilt. The healer shook his head sadly and sighed.  
  
' The force of the blow has done a great deal of damage you majesty, it's actually a miracle that she's made it this long'. . Legolas nodded his head and prayed that the girl would somehow miraculously make it through. ' Can I go sit with her?', he asked politely. Athru, for that was the healers name nodded his head. 'I do not see what difference your presence will make however'. Legolas ignored this comment and hurried to the she elf's bedside.  
  
Esmerelda was aware of a person breathing heavily beside her. Her head ached like a thousand needles pricking her skin and her eyelids felt too heavy to open. She heard the creaking of a door and footsteps approaching her. Something wet was placed over her forehead reviving her enough to wince her eyes open. She was temporarily blinded by the brightness of the room, but as she grew accustomed to the light she could make out two elves. One was blonde and strikingly handsome, the other was a young nurse with her back to Esmerelda. The handsome elf was saying something to the nurse. She strained her ears to listen to what he was saying.  
  
'.I have never seen this girl around the village Elenna have you?'  
  
The young nurse turned around quickly and Esmerelda snapped her eyes shut.  
  
' Indeed you majesty I have'. The nurse spoke with a voice ravaged by the effects of tobacco pipes.' Her face is on many a poster, wanted for murder she is'. Esmerelda groaned inwardly, she hadn't murdered that princess she had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time.twice.' I must inform the guards at once', the prince sounded shocked and Esmerelda couldn't blame him, she didn't look like the murdering type. She heard the chair he was sitting on being scraped back and his footsteps padding out of the room. Once she was sure he was gone she leapt nimbly from the bed, and tiptoed quietly from the room- one eye on the nurse who had her back to her yet again. She pulled the door behind her and noted with relief the key in the lock. As quickly as she could she turned it, locking the nurse in and placed the key in her pocket. She stole a furtive glance around her. To her left was a long dark winding passage and to her right was a set of stairs. Her sensitive ears pricked at the sound of footsteps hurrying up the stairs, so without a second thought she sprinted down the passage. The walls were lined with paintings and wall hangings and at certain intervals there were dark oak doors. She turned this way and that not sure where she was going, until she came to another set of stairs. She peeked over the banisters and saw a small entrance hall below. A large portrait of the handsome elf was hanging in a gold frame and beside it was an open door. The sun was shining in on the stone slab floors and little specks of dust were dancing in the light.  
  
Unbeknownst to Esmerelda Legolas had seen her escaping from the bedroom and had followed her on her madcap race around the castle. He kept to the shadows and watched as the beautiful elf lent over to see if the entrance hall was clear. This is my chance he thought and raced forward grabbing the convict by the shoulder.  
  
Esmerelda recoiled in shock as a cold hand touched the bare skin of her shoulder. The owner of the hand pulled it away, as her skin became too hot to touch.' Ow' she heard a male voice cry in surprise. She spun around to look her attacker in the eye and came face to face with the prince from the portrait. She hesitated for a moment to bask in his beauty, but snapped to attention to shield a fist that was coming her way. Anger boiled in her belly, all the nobles were the same with tempers like mules and the arrogance of a thousand men. She looked behind her and noticed that the drop to the ground wasn't too far. She pushed the price away with surprising strength for such a slight girl and leapt from the banister to the ground below.  
  
  
  
Legolas scrambled to his feet and ran to the banisters just in time to see the girl race through the open door. Legolas swore loudly, and turned to go and find his father and see if he knew anything about this mysterious girl. 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: as before do not own any of the lord of the rings characters  
  
  
  
  
  
Note: If I kind of contradict myself about things I've said earlier please ignore it (all part of the plot!) oh and thanks for the lovely reviews.  
  
  
  
  
  
In the course of a lifetime, what does it matter?  
  
  
  
Esmerelda scrambled agilely over the wall surrounding the perimeter of the castle, no mean feat in a nightgown that swathed her lithe limbs. She dropped gracefully to the lush grass below, landing like a cat on her feet. A huge commotion could be heard coming from the massive building behind her. She risked a moment to gaze in wonder at the almost fairytale structure that could have been her home if her uncle had had his way. As the uproar grew louder Esmerelda pulled herself together and stole into the darkness of the woods.  
  
  
  
  
  
Legolas's father King Tharandul was pacing the length of the great dining hall. ' And you say the murderer was in the castle?' He shook his head in disbelief, 'The whole of Middle Earth has been searching for this girl for nearly five years and we let her slip through our fingers?' He shocked Legolas greatly by spitting savagely on the gray stone floor.  
  
' Why does this murder upset you so father?' Legolas questioned curiously. The noble king's sigh was filled with a heavy sadness.' I knew her father, rest his soul, great things were planned for the young princess. The murder shocked her kingdom of Dalewood and angered them greatly. She had such a promising future. 'The king trailed off.' Find her killer Legolas, and bring her back alive.' Confused Legolas stumbled out of the hall in search of his friends to join him on his quest.  
  
  
  
Esmerelda saddled up her horse and bade goodbye to the small cottage that had been her home for sixty years after her birth. She was torn between staying out of prison, and living in her childhood home that she had rediscovered only five years ago. She mounted her horse like the noble elf she was and galloped through the forest of Mirkwood due north, desperate to redo the wrongs of her past.  
  
  
  
The night was dark yet mild. The stars shone down from the heavens above, and the huge full moon helped guide Esmerelda on her journey. Twigs snapped loudly beneath her mares' hooves, and it was with relief that Esmerelda emerged from the trees to the safety of the path. Even though she was half elf her sense of direction was poor, and she vowed to keep to the path so as to keep on course. When she came to the crossroads she turned right towards the great yonder. The danger of her journey and the severity of its importance were not wasted on the fugitive. She kept her ears pricked for the sounds of oncoming travelers so as to avoid confrontation and suspicion. As she traveled down the dirt road she was hit with a feeling of de ja vou. sorry I cant remember how to spell thatNot five years before she had galloped furiously down this path in the opposite direction and now she would return, and they would pay.  
  
  
  
Legolas, Aragon and Gimli set out in the opposite direction of the other teams. They were going to head due north in hope of catching Esmerelda before she reached Dalewood, for that was where Tharandul had deduced she was going. The three friends cantered companionably along the dirt track making small talk. Aragon let out a sigh, prompting concerned looks from his two friends.' Pray tell Aragon, what bothers you?' Legolas enquired. Aragon sighed again ' I remember when the princess Lunasa was killed. The King of Dalewood was furious. He sought revenge on her killer. So. . . ' Aragon trailed off.' What man?' Gimli interrupted 'Spit it out'. Aragon shot the dwarf a steely look and continued with his story.  
  
' The killer was often seen before the murder consorting with a young man, rumor has it that they were to be married. After Lunasa was killed and Esmerelda had fled the king took the young man and tortured him. His body was chopped to pieces'. He halted his story just then to listen to a strange sound in the near distance. 'Hurry', he snapped, and galloped off.  
  
  
  
  
  
She had only been travelling a short time before Esmerelda realized she would have to let Toby go. The tabby cat had not taken kindly to being shoved in the saddlebag and his yowling would certainly alert any enemies of her whereabouts. She came to a standstill at the side of the path and dismounted Cherrie her horse. The saddlebag writhed about in her hands and she pulled the strings to reveal a very disgruntled cat. Toby sprang into her arms and Esmerelda hugged her tiny feline friend. Suddenly an idea occurred to her. She ran from the path and clambered with ease to the top of the tallest tree she could find. ' Sorry Toby', she whispered and pointed her index finger at the small cat. All at once the cat froze in her arms and began to omit a deafening whirring noise,' Bound to side track any enemy', she said to herself swinging from branch to branch until she reached the ground. She mounted Cherrie again and rode as fast as she could due north. She was aware she would be caught eventually, however it was all part of her plan. But first she had business to attend to.  
  
  
  
  
  
Legolas recognized at once where the sound was coming from. He almost flew up to the top of the tree, so graceful was the handsome elf, to where the whirring tabby cat was perched. Mesmerized the elf poked the small bundle of fur that was Toby, and the cat unfurled itself and sprang to the ground. The elf let out a yell of shock, and fell from the tree landing on his rear much to Gimli's amusement. The hairy dwarf let out a loud guffaw annoying the blonde elf greatly. He wiped the dirt from his clothes and swept over to his stallion. 'That was meant to be a distraction', he observed, neither Gimli nor Aragon told him that this was already obvious to them. The two companions remounted their horses and followed Legolas as he galloped furiously ahead.  
  
  
  
Esmerelda galloped through the night desperate to reach her destination by week's end. Even though she knew it might hinder her plans she could not help but stop when that little voice called out' Help Me'.  
  
  
  
  
  
Legolas sensed that the gap was closing. 'Hurry', he urged. So they hurried. 


	3. chapter 3!

Disclaimer: As before  
  
  
  
  
  
No one has the power to make you feel inferior without your consent- Eleanor Roosevelt  
  
  
  
' Please help me' the small owner of the voice begged. Sitting in a ditch beside the road was a young human boy. He was small, dark and shivering with the cold. Esmerelda pulled her mare to a standstill and hopped to the ground. 'What's the matter? ' she asked kneeling in the wet grass beside him. 'They burned the village to the ground' he sniveled clutching at a small teddy bear. 'Where are your parents?' The small boy looked at her with startling blue tear filled eyes.' Dead', he whispered. Esmerelda felt her heart break, she too knew what it was like to lose both parents. She glanced up at the sky. The sun was beginning rise-sending shots of pink and red into the dark velvet sky. Realizing that time was running out and sensing somewhere in the back of her mind that Legolas was close she made a snap decision.' Come' she said hoisting the small boy to his feet and guiding him towards Cherrie.' I'll take you to the Kingdom of Dalewood we'll find help there.' Stunned the young boy asked no questions. Before she set out again Esmerelda pointed her finger at the road behind her. She screwed up her face in concentration, and watched in satisfaction as a stream of fire shot from her finger setting up a barrier of flames along the path.' Don't question my actions', she informed the young boy who was staring at her in wonder. She mounted the horse slowly and set off at a slow canter so as to lull the boy to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Aragon cursed. Before the three companions was a huge wall of fire.  
  
' What do we do?' Gimli questioned. Aragon shrugged, 'We must return to the stream we encountered not five minutes ago'. Legolas nodded, he knew that this was yet another distraction brought around by Esmerelda. The galloped at full speed to the stream. There by the babbling waters stood a small wooden bucket. The tall elf leapt from his stallion and grabbed it. He ran across the pebbles to the water and filled the bucket to the brim. They returned to the fire at a slow pace, taking care not to spill any water. ' Amazing', Gimli breathed, as the water hit the flames. The fire evaporated and was replaced by field of lilies that traveled as far as the eye could see.' That's the most beautiful piece of trickery I've ever seen'. Gimli informed them. Legolas growled in frustration,' It is nothing more than a distraction' he spat,' we must hurry'. The three companions remounted and galloped onwards through the white lilies.  
  
  
  
'Lunasa?' The young elfish princess looked up. She was sitting in her tower bedroom, poring eagerly over the letter she had received from her love. At her bedroom door was her father, brow furrowed, stroking his beard thoughtfully.' My dear you have grown up so much '. He strolled across the beautifully embroidered carpet and perched awkwardly on her four poster bed.' Have you ever thought of marriage?' he questioned, plucking nervously at the gold tassels on her quilt.  
  
' Marriage?' she cried incredulously.' To whom?' She prayed fervently that her father had not found out about Erkath, for she was sure her father would have him killed. ' I have been in discussion', her father began,' With the King of Mirkwood, we have agreed on a marriage arrangement that would unite our two kingdoms, Lunasa you will marry Prince Legolas Greenleaf a week from Monday'. Lunasa quelled the anger that had begun to boil in her stomach,' But father do I not reserve the right to choose who I will spend the rest of my entire lifetime with'. The king shook his head and laughed cruelly. 'My dear you live in a world of your own'. He stood up as though to leave.  
  
' What if I refuse?' Lunasa challenged bravely. Her father spun around and grabbed her by the wrist,' You will not refuse', he spat twisting her arm savagely. Lunasa cried out in pain. The king then stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him. The young princess threw herself onto her pillows and began to cry. Esmerelda had been there for the whole exchange. All the anger that had boiled in Lunasa' stomach now burned in her own, and a plan began to form.  
  
  
  
The little boy snuggled into the warmth of the elf behind him. They had been riding for many hours. He vaguely recalled that dawn had been breaking when he first mounted the horse, and by now the sky had turned a dusty pink indicating nightfall.' Esmerelda?' the elf behind him seemed to be in a daze.' Esmerelda' he poked his elbow in her ribs. The young woman snapped to attention' Yes Alfie?' She gazed in wonder at the little boy perched on the saddle in front of her, he had a sweet button nose with a bridge of freckles running straight across both cheeks.' Is it time to stop yet?' The elf considered her options. She could try and use her magic to protect them both and give them a good night's rest, but that would require them to travel at full speed for the rest of the next day. Alfie yawned, stretching so much he almost toppled from the stallions back to the bed of lilies below. What she had just seen registered slowly with Esmerelda.' Alfie how long have the lilies been there?' The small boy smiled' 'Twas like magic Esmerlda' He informed her breathlessly.' Not more than an hour ago they came rushing towards us like water and have been following us ever since.' The fugitive sighed to herself. Those following her had already reached the wall of fire, and thanks to her daydreaming her warning sign had gone unnoticed.' Alfie if you ever notice anything strange and I don't will you kindly inform me of it?' she asked pulling Cherrie into a fast gallop. With a careless wave of her hand she stopped the trail of lilies from following them. No need to make finding her easier than it already was.  
  
  
  
  
  
' The flowers end here ' Gimli observed, he was indeed right. For the first time in what seemed like days the troop were not ploughing through waves of lilies. ' The trail however does not end'; Legolas informed them pointing towards the soft ground in front of them. There, embedded in the muck were a set of hoofprints that continued as far as the eye could see.' Due North', Aragon spoke, 'No attempt to hide her trail, she's rushing for some reason'. Without another word the three began to race off towards the sunset, leaving the cover of the forest trail behind.  
  
  
  
Erkath sat impatiently on a tree stump, waiting for Esmerelda to appear. After about five minutes of gazing around the forest, he heard a rustling from the undergrowth. 'Esmerelda?' he called hopping to his feet. She emerged into the clearing and embraced Erkath warmly. 'I miss you so when we part', Erkath informed her between kisses.  
  
' If I asked you to run away with me would you?' she questioned; desperately hoping his answer would be yes. Erkath pulled away from her and looked her in the eye. He slowly knelt down on the forest floor. Pine needles digging painfully into his knees he rummaged around in the pocket of his tunic. From there he produced a beautifully crafted silver ring, shaped like a sun. The light shining through the leafy forest roof set ablaze the cluster of garnets in the center.  
  
' I would die for you my love ', he informed her rising to his feet and placing the ring on her marriage finger.' As I for you', Esmerelda replied, raising the ring to her lips and kissing it softly.  
  
They remained together for many hours planning their route of escape, neither aware that two other people were present. Both Lunasa and her father.  
  
  
  
Dawn was breaking when Esmerelda and Alfie rode into town. Dalewood was exactly as Esmerelda remembered it to be. The village consisted still of many ramshackle cottages and taverns. Not a soul was stirring in the dawn light. Before her stood the castle. It loomed dark and ominous. She looked down at the little boy, he was asleep and looked so peaceful that it bothered Esmerelda to stir him. She followed the well-traveled route towards the forest. She stopped beside the tallest oak for fifty leagues. Her energy was drained, from lack of sleep and food for at least three days, but still she continued. Her magic had rekindled its old energy so she required little strength to open the door in the oaks' bark. There they would remain until she was ready. Until she was ready to confront her uncle again.  
  
  
  
  
  
' I feel no pity for the girl'. Lunasa stood paralyzed outside her fathers' study. He was conducting a conversation between his wife, her stepmother.' As you should not Lafter, the child is not of your body.' She assured him. Lunasa listened intently.' Your sister promised herself to a human, she left this world by his side and deposited a young child in your care. If you can be rid of the child to your own benefit then so be it.' Lunasas' stepmother paused. 'Our son will be king of Dalewood, he will rule with the same iron fist as you have. With the iron fist Esmerelda could never have used.'  
  
  
  
Legolas, Gimli and Aragon rode into the kingdom of Dalewood not an hour after Esmerelda had. The village was already bustling with people. Blissfully unaware of the havoc the Princess was about to unleash. 


End file.
